Merchandise
There has been a significant number of licensed and unlicensed merchandise related to Little Shop Of Horrors, some which are better than others, lots of them, though are hard to find. Licensed Merchandise The Little Shop of Horrors Book Featuring an introduction by Roger Corman and extensive interviews with the cast of the original film, this 1988 book also covers the making of the Off-Broadway show and the 1986 film. 1960 Movie Merchandise Welcome to The Little Shop Of Horrors comic Released in 1995 by Roger Corman's Cosmic Comics, this short series was a direct comic adaption of Roger Corman's 1960 black comedy The Little Shop Of Horrors. Ish1cover.png Ish2cover.jpg Ish3cover.jpg 1986 Movie Merchandise Audrey II Coin Bank This coin bank is a rare tie-in to the movie, when you put a coin in Audrey II's mouth, and push it in, it makes a weird sound"Audrey II" a Flytrap bank http://andeverythingelsetoo.blogspot.com/2011/12/audrey-ii-flytrap-bank.html as it slides into a compartment that you can open to retrieve your coins. AudreyiiBank1.JPG AudreyiiBank2.jpg AudreyiiBank3.jpg AudreyiiBank4.jpg AudreyiiBank5.jpg AudreyiiBank6.jpg AudreyiiBank7.JPG Audrey II Candy Dispenser At one point, Topps (Creator of sports cards) sold this Pez-like candy dispenser, shaped somewhat like Audrey II. CandyII.jpg Candyii2.jpg Candyii3.jpg Candyii4.jpg Story Cards Topps released cards for Little Shop of Horrors that told the story once you got the whole set. They also featured pictures of scenes that are later changed or deleted, such as the beheaded Dentist or the 20 Min cut ending assembled from the cards. lsohcards8.jpg lsohcards4.jpg LSOHcards2.jpg LSOHcards3.jpg lsohcards5.jpg Mushnikcard.jpg lsohcards6.jpg lsohcards7.jpg LSOHcards.jpg Audrey World.jpg 1986 Movie Comic Book Adaption When the 1986 Movie released, DC released a one-shot comic written by Michael Fleisher and art by Gene Colan and Dave Hunt, and converts the songs into monologues. The comic was originally to have featured the ending that was cut from the movie, but it was revised prior to publication. comic01-580x902.png comic2.png comic3.png comic4.png Soundtrack Album The 13 track soundtrack album was issued on record, cassette, CD, and digital download. Most of the songs deviate from the versions heard in the film, and a handful of singles were also issued, many of which are also different from both the album and movie versions. Songbooks The score for the movie is available in both a large 12-song book and a shorter "selections" from version. Although the original songs Mean Green Mother from Outer Space and Some Fun Now are included, they omitted the movie's version of The Meek Shall Inherit in favor of the radically different version from the play. Photonovel A comic book-like novelization of the film featuring tons of black-and-white on-set photos. Includes The Meek Shall Inherit. Unlicensed Merchandise 1960 Movie Trading Cards by Attic Cards 69 Cards were printed for this Kickstarter project that featured signed cards by Jonathan Haze and Jackie Joseph.The Little Shop Of Horrors Trading Cards https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1763021694/the-little-shop-of-horrors-trading-cards/description TLSOHtc1.jpg TLSOHtc2.jpg TLSOHtc3.jpg TLSOHtc4.jpg TLSOHtc5.jpg TLSOHtc6.jpg 1986 Movie Feed Me Game Possibly the most well known product obviously related to Little Shop Of Horrors, this game by Milton Bradley had players feeding the flytrap (supposed to be Audrey II), black and red marbles. Whoever didn't make the plant snap shut won. Feedmegame1.jpg Feedmegame2.jpg Feedmegame3.jpg References Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:Merchandise